Always
by LilTee
Summary: Ivypool and Bumblestripe's relationship in three phases - rated T for slight suggestiveness and because I'm paranoid


**A/N - **Hello! I'm LilTee, and this is my first fanfic that I'm posting on here, it's an IvyxBumble oneshot that I wrote for a friend's birthday recently. I'm pretty proud of it, because I'm not that big of a fan of the couple, because I haven't had any experience writing this pairing. It might be a little OOC. Please no flames, but I welcome critiques with open arms.

**Disclaimer - **I don't own Warriors or any of the characters. Just the plot. The rest belongs to Erin Hunter.

Enjoy~

**Always**

A silver tabby she-cat and a gray tom padded through the forest, the branches bare, the trees clutched in the cruel hands of leaf bare, the whole wood blanketed in the thick, tangible silence of night. Their tails were entwined, pelts emanating love. "We must have been crazy to go out for a walk at this time of year," Ivypool mewed softly, as if not wanting to break the peaceful quiet of this picturesque night.

Bumblestripe pressed his pelt up against Ivypool's fluffed up fur. "I'll keep you warm. I just had to show you this beautiful night," the she-cat purred, pressing her muzzle up against his cheek. "Silverpelt is clear." The two cats looked up at the sky, their ancestors twinkled back at them. Ivypool took a tiny intake of breath. "Are you okay? If you're too cold we can go ba—"

"No, it's fine. I just..."

"What?" Never mind. It's nothing."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!"

They both sat there, enjoying each other's presence. It could have been an eternity, or simply a minute, until Bumblestripe mewed quietly, "How long do you want to stay out?"

"Long enough for..." she trailed off suggestively, her eyes sparkling with mischief.

Bumblestripe began to purr, "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"Quite."

/

Ivypool walked out of the medicine den, towards the heart of ThunderClan camp, her eyes staring blankly. The stench of betrayal seemed too follow her. She knew this would happen. She had done it of her own free will. She had wanted it. But now that it was...official, it seemed all the more real. Bumblestripe bounded towards her, his tail waving happily in the air. "Well?"

"I'm...pregnant."

"That's great!" he was beaming. Then he saw the look on her face. "Isn't that what you wanted?"

"Yeah. I just feel like I'm..."

"What?"

"Can we go take a walk? I need to get out before I have to move to the nursery."

"Of course. But you need to tell me what's going on. I'm your mate, and I'm here for you. Always."

"Always," she echoed. They padded out of the camp, pelts brushing. Ivypool let his warmth flood through her, filling her entire being. They walked silently through the forest, their breath making puffs of steam in the frosty air. The silence was a comfort to her, after being nagged by the other she-cats telling her she already had "a pregnant glow," and asking if Bumblestripe "pulled a Berrynose."

Finally, the gray tom shattered the blissful silence, "So...are you going to let me know what's going on?"

Ivypool sighed. "I just feel that by being with you...I'm betraying...her. I know you guys had a thing before the battle."

Bumblestripe stopped and looked at her. "You know that you will always come first. Always." The love in his eyes filled her with a bittersweet happiness. This discussion made her remember how much she ached for her sister's comfort.

"Always. Thanks." They began to pad back towards camp. She paused as they were a couple of foxlengths from the entrance to camp.

"You coming?"

"Yeah...I need to have a moment alone." He hesitated for a moment, worry clouding his gaze. Understanding flitted across his face.

"Okay," he mewed softly. Ivypool sighed, trying to remember the feeling of her sister's pelt against her in the warrior den, offering a respite from the horrors that were so close, the horrors that would come again that night. A twig cracked. The silver tabby started, her instincts from the Dark Forest making till making her jumpy. She expected to see malicious eyes staring blankly back at her, like they did in the moments before the terrible screech that started the battle. The battle where benevolence almost lost all hope. A familiar form, although slightly surreal appearing, appeared out of the wilted brambles. Ivypool's heart jumped. She knew that scent. "Dovewing!" She ran up to press her muzzle against her sister's. Dovewing returned the gesture. They stood there for a few moments, avoring the limited time they had together again. She sighed. "I guess I know why you're here. I know it must be painful for you to see me with Bumblestripe..."

"I'm not going to lie. I had difficulty with it at first. But after thinking about it, I see how much happier he is with you. He always seemed a little...distant. Although I wasn't much better, mooning over Tigerheart at the Gatherings." she dropped her voice to a more tender tone, "I know you're going to have beautiful kits."

Ivypool purred. "It makes me feel better knowing that you're at peace with it."

/

Ivypool awoke to the sound of miserable, hacking coughs. She opened her eyes, knowing he was worse. Much worse. She jerked up, intending to fetch the medicine cat. She was reminded of her aching joints by a sharp stab of pain. She got up slowly, and already their three daughters, one being the medicine cat, were waiting outside the den. The elder's den. The tortoiseshell she-cat crouched next to Bumblestripe, listening to his chest.

"B-Blossomfall?" he asked weakly, the name ending in a wheeze, his eyes clouded with confusion.

"That's Wingflight. You're daughter. The medicine cat. Do you remember her?" Ivypool mewed to her dying mate affectionately.

"Blossomfall betrayed us! Get her out of here!" he attempted to lash out at his own daughter, falling back pathetically on his nest.

"Bumblestripe! That's your daughter! Not Blossomfall. She died. She died a traitor. A long time ago." The gray tom seemed to relax, but his eyes were still out of focus, his matted tail flicking.

Wingflight motioned for her to follow her out of the den, leaving their two other daughters, Jaypelt and Briarheart, with their father.

Wingpelt looked at her grimly. "He's too far-gone for any herb to help him. It's time to say your last goodbyes." Ivypool tried to contain her wail of misery. Losing him...she had never considered he would die first. She had never imagined having to live life without her dear friend. Her companion. Her mate. The love of her life. How selfish of me. Ivypool berated herself. She contained her yowl for Bumblestripe's sake, wanting his last moments to be as peaceful as possible.

She padded back in the den, and after being in the cool, fresh, air for just a few moments, the smell of sickness nearly made her retch. The silver she-cat laid down next to her mate. Watching him cling on to life was painful. Oh so painful. Words began to spill of Ivypool's mouth. She made him remember the blissful afternoon after the battle when they realized their love for each other, down by the lake. The evening their beautiful kits were conceived, the day the three she-cats were born. Ivypool knew that these were her last minutes with Bumblestripe before he made his journey to the ranks of StarClan. She knew that her Clanmates were outside the den, whispering solemnly, but she didn't care. She needed these last moments. She needed to cherish them, or she would feel that they had never happened. She stroked his flank with her tail, soothing him.

"I'll always love you, Bumblestripe." she meowed softly. "No matter how long it takes for us to meet again."

"Always?" he croaked. She was about to respond, when he took a deep, shuddering, breath, as if trying to suck in his last taste of life. And he was gone. Just like that.

"Always." Ivypool whispered.

**A/N - **What did you think? R & R!


End file.
